Fall of the Metallic Assassin
'Fall of the Metallic Assassin '''is the 2 part finale of Mad-eye Gellis. It is the 32nd and 33rd episodes of Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion. Nora is also returned to normal in this episode. The final 4 episodes aired as a Marathon on October 9, 2021 from 6-8pm. Plot The Rangers think they can destroy the power house of the Shogun's woman, Gellis the Assassin. They find her in Venice and Harvey, Tycho, Ashton, Cornith, Eustus, Henry, and Kora go after her while the others respond to a threat further inland, Dr. Tyme. Gellis is destroyed with the Leo Flying Pride Megazord and the Pavo Megazord, while Dr. Tyme is destroyed by Draco Megazord-Feminist (Kayla and Starner's) experiment and Cerberus-Thunder Megazord (Phoebe and Nora arms, Billy and Max legs), before the sisters clone the zords so 2 Galaxy Ultrazords exist. Cast * Ricky Garcia-Harvey Rivers (Leo) * Tenzing Norgay Trainor-Ashton Quzell (Manta) * Colin Ford-Eustus MacAlister (Phoenix/Pavo) * Nina Lu-Kora Haung (Eagle) * Jasmeet Baduwalia-Tycho Franklin (Scorpio) * Jacqueline Scislowski-Cornith Summers (Chameleon) * Emma Meisel-Ageolis Starner (Gemini) * Rachel Bybee-Charlie Starner (Gemini) * Jace Norman-Henry Hart (Lupin) * Jack Gifro-Max Thunderman (Libra) * Addison Riceke-Nora Thunderman (Dark Orpheus/Orpheus Silver) * Kira Kosarin-Phoebe Thunderman (Dark Orpheus) * Diego Velazquez-Billy Thunderman (Taruen) * Nathen Kress-Captain Marisol (Draco) * Mila Simons-Princess Kayla (Ursa) * Jaheem Toombs-Prince Terrance (Cerberus) * Lily Silverstien-Ava Frasier * Cree Cicchino, Ciara Hanna (voice)-Elizabeth The Shogun * Jeff Szusterman-Jark Martter (voice) * Adam Driver-Alex Fierro (voice) * Mark Wright-Dornado (voice) * Rosa Balsi-Metallic-eye Gellis (voice) * Jamieson Pierce-Dark Mayhem (voice) * Piotr Micheal-Destructo (voice) * Brent Miller-Prince Jagged (voice) * Dr. Tyme Ohman Stones Leo: Leo Stone, Vulcan-Eclipse Stone, Leo Clash (LGBT Clash), Leo Zord 1 (Ultrazord) Manta: Manta Stone, Manta Clash (LGBT Clash), Blade Zord 9 (Ultrazord) Scorpio: Scorpion Stone, Scorpion Clash (LGBT Clash), Scorpion Zord 2 (Ultrazord) Lupin: Lupin Stone, Lupin Clash (LGBT Clash), Wolf Zord 3 (Ultrazord) Libra: Libra Stone, Libra Crush (Thunder Clash), Libra Zord 4 (Ultrazord) Tarus: Taruen Stone, Bull Clash (Thunder Clash), Tauren Zord 5(Ultrazord) Orpheus: Orpheus Stone, Orpheus Clash (Thunder Clash), Orpheus Zord 6 (Ultrazord) Dark Orpheus: Dark Stone, Dark Orpheus Clash (Thunder Clash), Quicksilver Zord Chameleon: Chameleon Stone, Chameleon Clash (LGBT Clash), Chameleon Zord 7 (Ultrazord) Eagle: Eagle Stone, Eagle Clash (LGBT Clash), Eagle Zord 8 (Ultrazrod) Gemini (Ageolis): Gemini Morph, Gemini Clash), Gemini Dragon arm Ball Gemini (Charlie): Gemini Morph, Gemini Rapier Clash, Gemini Dragon arm arm Draco: Draco Stone, Draco Blast (Dragon Master Clash), Draco Zord 10 (Ultrazord) Ursa: Ursa Stone, Shield Stone, Ursa Zord 11 (Ultrazord) Cerberus: Cerberus Stone, Canine Clash, Cerberus Zord 111 Quantum: Phoenix Stone, Pavo Stone, Pavo Megazord, Ultrazord Errors ''to be added Notes * First time all 4 megazords are used at the same time in the series * After this episode, there are only 2 females left in The Shogun: Tyciel and Alex (albiet gender fluid) * Fall of the Metallic Assassin and Struck in Time aired as part of a 2 hour series finale, as Revelation was originally going to be the end of the show. However, the series was renewed for 2 more seasons (Battle Thunder and Hexagon) See Also * Space 43: The Vow on the Holy Night, 'Alright, Lucky'!-Sentai Counterpart (Gellis' death) * Space 32: Orion, Forever-Sentai Counterpart (Dr. Tyme fights) from Kyuranger * Space.31: Naga's Great Recapture Strategy!-Sentai Counterpart (story and fights) Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:Lemurseighteen